Poke Romance
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: Ash and Serena aren't the only ones who've fallen in love. Follow the stories of Ash's past traveling companions and how they each found love.
1. Chapter 1

**Poké Romance**

 **Hi, everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and with Pokémon XY series slowly coming to a close, I've decided to do a Pokémon romance fanfiction outside of Amourshipping covering the rest of Ash's friends. So as always, I hope you all enjoy these first two chapters covering the original series cast.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

 **Chapter 1: Misty and Tracy**

Another day had gone by in Cerulean City, as a young teen girl with orange hair had just given a boy a small pin in the shape of a water drop.

"There you go the Cascade Badge." She said as the boy smiled.

"Wow, thanks Misty." The boy said as Misty smiled and waved to the boy as he walked out of the gym. Misty took a breath as she wiped the sweat off her face as she looked at the clock and smiled.

"Closing time at last." She said as she went around checking on all of the water Pokémon in the gym. Once she made her final rounds she than heard the automatic doors open as she turned around to see a boy around her age, wearing a red head band, a green t-shirt, brown shorts and shoes as she smiled. "Hi Tracy." She said as Tracy waved back.

"Hey Misty, you ready to go?" He asked as the tomboy mermaid nodded as she grabbed her keys. Once outside Misty had locked the entrance to the gym as she looked up at an already sunset sky. "Ready to go to our usual spot?" Tracy asked as Misty nodded. The spot in particular was a small restaurant just a few blocks down from where the gym was. Usually Misty would go there during her lunch break and eat there. Other times, Tracy would come by once she was done operating the gym for the day and the two would go down the restaurant to eat. "So, any exciting new challengers?" Tracy asked.

"A few." Misty said. "Some I beat, others I did not. I'm still waiting on that Gyradosnite and Key Stone that Ash is sending me from Kalos so I can try it out." She said.

"Yeah, although I've heard a lot of people are now into Z-Moves that come from the Alola Region now." Tracy said. "So maybe you can do a little of both for your gym battles." He said as Misty giggled.

"Yeah maybe." She said as they arrived at the restaurant.

"Well here we are, ladies first." Tracy said as Misty giggled again.

"Why thank you my dear sir." Misty said as she walked in. The two found a spot to sit as they ordered from the menu, and they were waiting for their food to come out.

"So, have you heard from Ash lately?" Tracy asked as Misty nodded.

"Uh-huh, he's staying in Kalos for a little while longer to stay with Serena. The two want to figure out what they want to do next, now that their journeys are almost over." She answered.

"Yeah, those two are quite a pair." Tracy said as he sipped out of his cup and looked away.

"Hey, Tracy, are you okay?" Misty asked as Tracy looked up at her.

"Yeah, I'm good no need to worry." Tracy said as Misty was still unsure. When their food came out they dug in as Tracy glanced at Misty. When the tomboy felt a pair of eyes on her, as she looked up to see Tracy looking at her. The Orange Island native noticed Misty was looking at him as he paid attention back to the food in front of him.

"Okay Tracy, let's hear it." Misty said as Tracy looked back up.

"Hear what?" Tracy asked as Misty sighed frustratingly and rolled her eyes.

"You've been acting a bit strange since we got here, so what's up?" She asked as Tracy then sighed.

"Okay, you got me." Tracy said. "Misty, you know how this is our usual thing when you are done with a week of gym battling?" Misty raised an eyebrow and nodded her head. "Well, I was thinking, would've we turned this usual thing, into a date." He said as Misty dropped her fork in surprise at Tracy's remark. "Look it's okay if you say no, I get it. I was just asking." Said Tracy returning back to his food.

"Tracy, how long?" Misty asked as Tracy looked back up at her. "How long have you had these feeling for me?"

"For a while now I guess." Tracy responded. "At first, my usual visits up here were normal. But as I continued this routine, I started for some reason to feel nervous. My heart was beating and my hands were sweating every time before I reached the gym. I guess I started to have a crush on you, but was too afraid to admit it until now." He said as things grew quiet between the two. "Look its like I said, it's okay if you say no."

"Well I do have something to say." Misty said as Tracy looked intense. "And that thing is," She paused as Tracy was starting to look worry. A smile then broke on Misty's face, "What took you so long?" She asked as a look of disbelief was on Tracy's face.

"Is that a yes?" He said as Misty leaned forward an gave a peck on Tracy's lips.

"That's a definite yes." Misty said as Tracy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank Arceus, I was so worried you were going to scream or something." He said as Misty laughed.

"Don't worry Tracy I knew you had some sort of feeling for me." Misty said. "I saw all the signs, and thought that might be the case. Truth is I've had feelings for you too for a while. Ever since Ash left to continue his journey, I have to learn to move on and well there you were coming over to visit me, and I couldn't help but feel more joyful then usual." She said.

"So, how about a movie?" Tracy asked as Misty nodded.

"Sure, I heard they are showing that one Pikachu movie, that Ash and his friends worked on, so we can go see that." She said as Tracy smiled.

"That'll be great." He said as the two held hands and smiled at each other's company.

 **Next Time: Brock and Pike Queen Lucy**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay everyone, here's the second chapter for the original series cast before moving on to the advanced generation cast and as always, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

 **Chapter 2: Brock and Pike Queen Lucy**

Finally Brock had achieved his dream. After graduating from Pokémon Medical School, Brock was finally working at the Pokémon Center in his hometown alongside one of the many girls of his dreams, Nurse Joy. However all though he was happy, Brock didn't seem to go gaga over her. It was weird, at least for Brock's standards. He treated Nurse Joy as his partner and nothing more. They worked together on healing both sick and injured Pokémon as Brock was enjoying his new life. One day, as he was about to close up the Pewter City Pokémon City, a woman with red and black hair came running carrying a black snake in her arms.

"Please help me!" She shouted as Brock realized who it was.

"Lucy!" He said as he pulled up a hospital cart as Lucy placed the snake on it. "Come on to the back with me." He said as they went to the back. "Tell me what happened." He said.

"Serviper and I were going for a walk when all these Arbok suddenly attacked us." Lucy explained. "She was able to fight them all off, but got tangled up and was poisoned." She said now starting to sound a bit worried.

"Okay, don't worry, I'll take care of her." He said as he began to tend to the Pike Queen's ace. "Okay Serviper, work with me." He said as he began to untangle the black snake as Lucy held her breath. It was a bit difficult, but Brock was able to get Serviper out of her entanglement. "Good job Serviper." He said as he pulled out a pink berry. "Here have a Pecha Berry, it'll help you with your poison status." He said as Serviper began to eat it as she started to heal, much to Lucy's delight.

"Serviper." She said as she hugged her partner.

"I should probably do a check up on her to check her condition." Brock said as Lucy nodded.

"Here, Serviper's Pokéball." She said handing it over to the doctor. Lucy walked outside the operating room as only a few minutes later, the chime went off as Brock walked out with Serviper's Pokéball in hand.

"Here you go, Serviper's all better now." He said handing the red and white sphere to her as she slightly blushed.

"Thanks Brock." She said.

"You made it just in time, I was about to close up for the night." He said as Lucy nodded. After Brock did one last check, he and Lucy walked out of the center as he locked it up. "And there." He said as he turned to the Pike Queen. "So Lucy, what brings you to Pewter City?" He said as the female battle brain began to blush.

"Well, I came here to visit some friends, but I mostly came here to see you, since I heard you became a licensed Pokémon Doctor." She said blushing some more.

"Yeah, just recently since I graduated from the institute." He responded. "Hey I'm just about to head out to a nice little restaurant, that serve the best food, want to join me?" He asked as Lucy continued to blush.

"But, don't you cook?" She asked.

"Yeah, but it's nice to take a break, and they have some of the best cooks that are just as good as me." He said as Lucy smiled.

"Then I'll be glad to join you." She said with a bow as Brock smiled.

"Great." He said as they walked over to the restaurant. When they got in and ordered their food, and a little while their food came out as they began eating.

"Wow, you're right, their food is good." She said as Brock chuckled.

"Told ya." He said as they resumed eating. Suddenly she put down her fork as Brock looked up at her. "Something wrong Lucy?" He asked as he began to notice Lucy's blush.

"It's just that, there was another reason why I showed up here tonight." She said. "The… the truth is." She said as she suddenly got up, much to Brock's surprise. She then leaned over the table and gave Brock a peck on the cheek as his face blushed a bright red. "I've had a crush on you Brock, for a long time now." Brock was still in both shock and surprise at everything that just happened.

"You, you like me?" He asked, as Lucy gave a nervous nod. "WOW! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" He shouted surprising Lucy. "Sorry about that." Brock said calming down. "It's just that, no one ever told me they had a crush on me before." Lucy giggled.

"Well you have one now." Lucy said. "Actually there is a reason why I have a crush on you."

"A reason, what kind?" Brock asked.

"Come over to my place this weekend and I'll tell you." Lucy said as she placed a finger on Brock's chin and giving him a peck on the cheek. After they finished paying the bill, they both walked outside both saying goodbye to each other. The weekend came, as Brock was driving towards the Battle Pike. When he got there he was greeted by the Battle Queen.

"Hey Brock." She said cutely making Brock blush.

"H-hey Lucy." Brock replied back as the two giggled. "We'll I'm here to find out the reason." The young doctor said as Lucy nodded.

"Follow me, my house isn't that far from here." She said as Brock nodded following the Pike Queen. After a few miles of walking, they came upon a small house. "We'll here we are. Home sweet home." She said as she unlocked the door with her keys and opened it. "Hey everyone I'm home!" She shouted as several Pokémon appeared which were an Abra, Snorlax, Cyndaquil, Swinup, Makuhita and Skitty.

"Whoa, Lucy, are these all yours?" Brock asked in surprise as Lucy nodded.

"Uh-huh." She replied. "I don't use these guys at the Battle Pike, so I keep them here." She said as a slight frown was then worn on her face. "And there also my reason." She said as Brock looked at her.

"Reason for what?" He asked.

"That I like you." Lucy replied. "There eyes, I find Pokémon with their kind of eyes really cute." She said holding her Cyndaquil in her arms petting it. "And when I saw you, and you revealed your compassion for me, along with your eyes, I begun having a crush on you." She said as Brock came to a conclusion.

"I see…" He said. "So you had a crush on me all because of my eyes." He said as a look of worry was now on Lucy's face, worried Brock would walk out on her. Suddenly to her surprise, Brock begun to laugh as Lucy looked at him.

"Well imagine that." He said. "I wouldn't guess in a million years that a girl would fall for me because of my eyes."

"So you're not mad at me for telling you a silly reason why I like you?" She asked as Brock looked at her.

"Why would I be mad at you? After all, you're the first girl who's ever liked me back." He said as a look of relief was on Lucy's face.

"We'll I'm glad that that's settled with." The Pike Queen said, as she was then turned around by Brock to face him much to her surprise as the fire mouse Pokémon leaped out of her arms.

"Me too Lucy, me too." He said as he leaned down for a kiss as Lucy followed suit as they shared their first kiss, Lucy's Pokémon cheering them.

 **Next time: May and Drew**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here with another chapter for Poké Romance this time for the Advanced Generation Series of the Anime. So I hope you all enjoy as always.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Chapter 3: May and Drew**

She'd done it, she'd finally done it. After many months of traveling through the Johto Region and collecting all five Johto contest ribbons and entering its Grand Festival in Silver Town, May had won it.

"I've done it." She said still in a bit of disbelief. "I've actually done it! I've won the Johto Grand Festival!" She shouted triumphantly holding up the Grand Festival Trophy with all her Pokémon shouting just as triumphantly. When the trophy ceremony was over, May and her Pokémon were in the dressing room brush in hand. "Okay you guys, whose up for a nice brushing?" She asked as her Pokémon cheered as she giggled. However before she could brush anyone of them, something caught the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see a bouquet of roses with a card on top. She picked up the card and opened it as she gasped at what was written inside as a smile formed on her face. Later that night a boy with green hair and matching green eyes was standing near the lake as he looked up at the night sky.

"I wondered who sent those roses." A female voice spoke as the green haired boy turned to see May, with the roses in hand. "Hey Drew…"

"I knew you found out sooner or later." Drew said with a smirk on his face as May walked over to him.

"Thanks for the roses by the way." She said.

"It was nothing, since you won the Johto Grand Festival and all." Drew said with a flick of his hair.

"So what's next for you?" May asked.

"What else, continue training for the next Grand Festival." Drew answered. "I'm planning on going to the Sinnoh Region soon and participate in their contests after what you told me about the Wallace Cup and how they dress. I always wanted to perform in a suit." He said as a frown was on May's face.

"Oh well, I was thinking maybe…maybe we…" She said before getting interrupted by someone .

"Well, well, well." Someone said as they turned to see a young man with purple long hair dressed like a Cacturne. "So, you managed to win the Grand Festival." The young man scoffed. "Well I think it was all a hoax, I should've won the festival." An angry look was on May's face as she stood in front of him, but then Drew stood next to her.

"She won the festival fair and square Harley, unlike you who always tricks people to win." He said as May was surprised by Drew defending her.

"Trick, why I otta!" He shouted holding a Pokéball in hand.

"Excuse me." Another female voice spoke as everyone turned to see Officer Jenny. "Are any of you named Harley?" She asked as a grin was on Harley's face.

"Why that be me." Harley said. "Is there anything I can help you with?" He asked.

"Why yes as a matter of fact you can." She said with her arms crossed. "I've heard from several participants of the Grand Festival that you've been giving them false information about the festival." She said as Harley began to look nervous.

"Why officer, there has to be some mistake, I haven't given anyone false information." He said as the blue haired officer looked unconvinced.

"Uh huh, we'll just see about that." She said grabbing his arm. "I would like you to come down to the station with me." She said as dragging him as Drew and May could only chuckle as Harley looked back at them.

"This isn't over you two." He said as he got tugged by the officer once again as he was dragged off. Drew and May only laughing.

"Well that certainly made my day." May said as Drew laughed.

"You said it." Drew said as he looked at her. "So what were you going to say earlier?" Drew asked as May then looked at him a hint of blush on her face.

"Well, well I was thinking. Maybe we can spend some time together, before you go." She said fiddling her two fingers together. Just then Drew took both of May's hands as the Hoenn native looked up at her rival.

"I'd really like that." He said as a smile was on May's face.

"Really?" She asked as Drew nodded.

"Uh huh." Drew said, as he let go of her hands and turned back to the lake. "You know May, seeing you during your contest performances, along with me traveling alone gave me a lot to think about." He said.

"About what?" May asked.

"When I first wanted to do Pokémon contests, all I could think about is how popular I could be with my performances." He said. "But looking at all your performances, it reminded me of what it means to be a true coordinator, you're supposed to have fun with your Pokémon, and enjoy what you show to others." He said with a hint of blush on his own cheeks as he turned around. "In truth, you were my inspiration." May was surprised by his words.

"Wow Drew, I don't know what to say." She said as once again Drew took her by the hand.

"I do." He said as he leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips. May was surprised as she melted into the kiss. They stood that way for a few minutes but to them it felt like hours until finally parted. "Thank you May." He said as May nodded. Just then a loud boom echoed through the sky as the two looked up to see bright lights going up into the sky.

"I forgot, they said they were doing fireworks tonight as a send-off for all the coordinators who participated in the festival." May said.

"Well, not bad for our first date." Drew said as a smirk was on May's face.

"Date huh?" She asked as she then tugged on Drew's shirt as making him come down at eye level to her. "Then that deserves another kiss." She said as planted a kiss as Drew kissed her back with the fireworks echoing overhead.

 **Next time: Dawn and Kenny**

 **I'm saving Max for later, and you'll soon find out why. So for now, this is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Dawn and Kenny**

The sound of a boat's horn echoed near the Sinnoh Harbor as on board a boy with brown hair was on board.

"Well, it looks like I'm finally home." He said as the boat had finally docked at the harbor as he hopped off. "Now to make my way home." He said as he began walking back home. After a few hours of walking, the young boy could see his home town in the distance as a smile was on his face. "Finally, Twinleaf Town." He said. "I wonder if she's back?" The young boy continued walking as he finally made it to his house. "Things sure are quiet around here since I got back." He said as he made into the house as it was very dark. "Wait lights off, quiet town, that could only mean…" He said as the lights turned on as he could see his parents, as well as his nursery school friends including Dawn and Leona as well as fellow rivals Zoey, Nando and Ursula, and a few people he knew from town popped out from there hiding spots.

"SURPRISE!" They all shouted as a banner that read 'Welcome Home Kenny' came down.

"Welcome home son." His father said as he and his mother came over to hug their son.

"Welcome home Kenny." A familiar voice said as Kenny looked over to see Dawn with a smile on her face.

"Thanks DeeDee." Kenny said with a smirk on his face as a disapproving look was on the blue haired girls face.

"Really Kenny? You're still going on that?" She said folding her arms as Kenny grinned.

"What, I think it's actually a cute nickname for you." He said as both himself and Dawn realized what he just said. "Wait that's not what I meant!" He said panicking.

"Hey you two!" Lenora shouted getting the attention of the two. "Come on let's get this party started." Kenny looked at his longtime childhood friend and smiled.

"Well, shall we?" He asked as Dawn nodded.

"We shall." She responded as they joined the party. Everyone enjoyed the party, Ursula as always bragging about how she was the better coordinator as always, Zoey and Lenora leading the way for the games she had planned for the party, and Nando providing most of the music, and at the same time Kenny always being by Dawn's side throughout the party. As the sun began to set, people began to leave the party as Zoey, Lenora, Nando, and Ursula were also leaving going their own ways. It was then just Dawn, her mom and Kenny's parents as they were busy cleaning up the house, while Kenny was sitting on the bench in his backyard. He then heard the door opened as he looked to see his blue haired, beanie hat and pink boot wearing friend. "So did you enjoy the party?" She asked sitting down next to him as Kenny nodded.

"Yeah thanks." He said. "You know my mom said it was your idea when you got back from Hoenn." Dawn blushed at his words.

"Well, I heard you were coming home after your last journey so when I came back I wanted to do something special for you." She said.

"Well thanks again." Kenny said. "So how was Hoenn?" He asked.

"Well the contests there weren't as easy as the ones here in Sinnoh. I often changed into my contest dress now and then but performed into my travel attire." She said. "When I entered the Hoenn Grand Festival I lost in the semifinals." She said Kenny feeling sorry for her. "So what about you, where did you go two?" She asked.

"Well after training with Olivia, I decided to go to Johto and participate in its contests." He said as Dawn gasped.

"Wait you were in Johto, but that was where the Wallace Cup took place." She said as Kenny nodded.

"Yeah, but I already one a contest ribbon a few days before the cup and I was on the other side of the Johto Region where it took place." He said. "I did see your friend May and I actually made it to the finals of the Grand Festival and battled her but lost. And last time I saw her she's now going out with that Drew guy."

"Well it's about time." Dawn said. "When we first met when the Wallace Cup was here in Sinoh, she talked about him and I couldn't help but noticed she blushed when she brought him up." The two laughed a bit at her remark for a little while as they calmed down. Things were now quiet as the sun had completely set and the night sky begun to show itself.

"Hey Dawn, do you remember this?" Kenny asked as he pulled out a card from his pocket as Dawn's eyes widened in surprise.

"Isn't that the card I gave to you before you went on your next journey?" Dawn asked as Kenny nodded.

"Yeah, I've kept it as my inspiration during my journey." Kenny answered as Dawn could only blush. "Dawn, you were that inspiration for me during my journey and I just wanted to say thanks." Dawn's face began to turn a deep shade of red.

"I don't know what to say Kenny. I just wanted to write something nice for you before I left with Ash and Brock, I didn't know I inspired you on your next journey." She replied as the redness on her face began to fade. "But thanks for telling me that, it makes me feel happy that I helped you." She said as Kenny smiled at her remark.

"Hey but by the way, that last part in your letter." He said as Dawn looked at him. "When you said that I looked handsome when I defeated Ash, did you really mean that?" Dawn began to blush a bright shade of red again as she clasped her two hands on her lap and looked down.

"Well…you see…the thing is…what I really meant was…" She said as she was then surprised as Kenny put a hand around her shoulder and pulled her into his embrace as he placed his head above hers.

"No need to worry, you don't have to tell me anything." Kenny said quietly as Dawn looked up at him.

"Kenny…" She said just as quietly as her childhood friend.

"Dawn..." He replied back as he leaned down and kissed her as she kissed him back their parents watching them and smiling.

 **Next Time: Cilan and Burgundy**

 **So next time we will cover the main characters from the Best Wishes series. So as always until next time, this is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Poké Romance. Had to take a break for a while to focus on other things, but now I'm back and now let's kick things off with the Best Wishes Main Characters, and as always hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

 **Chapter 5: Cilan and Burgundy**

On the outskirts of Striaton City in the Unova Region, a young man with green hair and matching green eyes wearing a waiter's outfit stood as he took a breath of air with a smile on his face.

"Ah! The sweet smell of home." He said. "It's like smelling an old familiar recipe that still has its fantastic taste." The young man continued his journey into town seeing all the familiar sights and hearing the familiar sounds of his hometown, until he got to a building with the official gym logo. "Home sweet home." He said as he opened the doors to see a pair of boys around his age wearing the same outfit as he was. One had fiery red hair in the shape of a flame with matching red eyes along with another with wavy blue hair in the shape of a wave with matching blue eyes. The two were cleaning up after the last customer's left. "Guess whose home!" The green haired boy called out as the two boys looked up with smiles on their faces.

"It's Cilan!" The red haired boy shouted as the dropped what they were doing and ran over and greeted him.

"Welcome home brother." The blue haired boy said as Cilan nodded.

"It's good to be home." He said.

"You must be hungry; I'll make you something." The red haired boy said.

"And I'll help." The blue haired boy said as the two raced towards the kitchen as Cilan shook his head.

"Good to be home indeed." He said. A little while later, the two boys came back with some of Cilan's favorite dishes.

"Here you go Cilan." The blue haired boy said. "Bon Appetite." He said Cilan smiled.

"Why thank you Chili and Cress, how nice of you." He said as he dug into the meal they prepared him.

"So how was the Kanto Region?" Chili asked.

"Yes tell us all about it." Cress insisted as Cilan wiped his mouth clean with his napkin.

"The Kanto Region was amazing. So many different and exclusive tastes. One of my favorite places to visit was Celadon City where I met the gym leader Erica who is a fellow grass type trainer." Cilan said. "Speaking of which, I participated in a tournament in Celadon especially for grass types and was honored by their gym leader." He said. "So what has been going on here, how were things with the gym?" He asked as Cress and Chili looked a bit anxious of what they had to say.

"Well you see…" Cress said as suddenly the doors opened as they all looked to see a girl with matching purple hair and purple eyes in the entrance.

"Burgundy?" Cilan asked.

"Ah-ha! I'd knew you'd return." The girl said as Cress and Chili looked displeased.

"That." Cress said.

"She's been hanging around here waiting for you to return." Chili said.

"And now that you've returned, I challenge you to a battle Cilan." Burgundy said pointing the green haired waiter.

"Haven't you challenged me enough times already Burgundy?" Cilan asked.

"No, because I won't rest until I get my revenge on you." She said as Cilan sighed.

"Okay, let's head out over to the field." He said as the four walked to the back. As the two stood on opposite sides of the field, Chili provided the role as an official.

"Let's have a one on one battle." Burgundy insisted.

"That's fine with me." Cilan said as Burgundy pulled out a Pokéball.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time Cilan." Burgundy said as she tossed out her Pokéball revealing Dewott as Cilan tossed out his ace Pansage.

"Now battle begin!" Cress said as the battle was underway. The battle was close as Cilan could tell Burgundy had improved since they're last encounter but Cilan was still a few steps ahead of her as he grinned as she was wide opened.

"Now Pansage Solar Beam!" Cilan commanded the grass type monkey as Burgundy grinned.

"Dewott, quick Aqua Jet!" She shouted as the water type otter surrounded itself in water, and shot towards the grass type as Cilan had a look in his eye.

"NOW!" He shouted as Pansage fired a bright yellow beam of light towards the water type as it hit creating a huge cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared Dewott was knocked out as Burgundy was in shock.

"Dewott is unable to battle!" Cress announced.

"Shut up!" Burgundy yelled as the three brothers looked at her, as she recalled her Pokémon to it's Pokéball her hair covering her eyes. "Just shut up!" She said again as she ran out of the gym.

"Burgundy wait!" Cilan shouted as he quickly recalled Pansage and ran after her. Burgundy ran and ran until she couldn't run no more as she fell to her knees.

"I can't believe it…" She said tears coming down her cheeks. "After all that training, I still can't beat him."

"Burgundy!" Cilan's voice rang out as the green haired boy caught up with her. "Burgundy, are you okay!" Cilan said leaning down only for Burgundy to push him away from herself.

"Go away!" She shouted. "Please, leave me alone, you've done enough." She sobbed as Cilan gave a sad smile as he got closer to her again.

"Burgundy, I don't understand, why do you hate me?" He asked as Burgundy then looked up at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Why do you hate me?" Cilan asked again as Burgundy dried the tears from her eyes.

"I don't hate you." She responded quietly. "It's just that, I'm so frustrated with you, and at times jealous. I understood what you told me when we first battled, it's just that I was so frustrated with both you and myself it's just that whenever I saw you or heard your name, I just got so mad, that I wanted to out beat you." She said. "And then you left Unova without even saying you were leaving or goodbye, that is what made my blood boil over that I wanted to train so hard so that the moment we saw each other I would beat you, except you saw how that turned out."

"Well I'm sorry, I didn't say anything, I was excited on journeying to Kanto with Ash and Iris, we'd totally forgot to say anything to our friends." Cilan said with a smile on his face as Burgundy looked up at him with blush on her face.

"You consider me your friend?" She asked as Cilan nodded.

"Of course, even though you acted pretty rude, I could tell you still had a good heart because of your relationship with your Pokémon." Cilan responded. "You all have a sort of an exquisite sweet and sour taste." He said as Burgundy couldn't help but giggle.

"Thanks I guess." She said as she looked away. "And Cilan, theirs another thing I have to tell you." She said as Cilan looked at her with a confused look.

"What is it?" Cilan asked as much to his surprise, Burgundy turned her head quickly towards him and gave him a quick peck on his lips. Cilan was speechless by this action as Burgundy looked down with blush on her face before looking back up at him.

"I guess, I have a crush on you." She said as Cilan broke out of his shocked state and scratched the back of his head nervously not knowing what to say next.

"Wow Burgundy, I really don't know how to act to this." He said as Burgundy had an upset look on her face as Cilan quickly retaliated. "Wait, that doesn't mean I like you back." He said as he tried to make up for his action until an idea came to mind. "I know!" He said as he took both of her hands into his. "How would you like a trip to the Kalos Region?"

"The Kalos Region?" Burgundy asked as the Strioton gym leader nodded.

"Yeah, I saw on a news report that Ash was there and he saved Pikachu when it fell off of Lumiose Tower, and the airport is now open after that whole Team Flare incident they had over there. Maybe we can give him a surprise visit." He said as Burgundy smiled and nodded.

"That sounds great." She said as Cilan nodded.

"Great, I'll get plane tickets for our trip." He said as Burugndy nodded excited that she and the boy she never knew she had a crush on were going on their first date to the Kalos Region.

 **So yeah this is my own prequel to the Cilan, Clemont and Bonnie special that aired after XYZ concluded last November. Hopefully we'll see Clemont and Bonnie team up with Kiawe. For the next chapter, I'm not sure what to do with Iris, since she didn't have a crush. I may do something different, or just move on to the XY characters to finish this story. So until next time,**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here sorry if I've been gone for awhile but now I'm back. I've decided to skip over Iris because it was hard to find someone to pair her with but if you all have a good idea who I could pair her with let me know and I'll do a separate one with her. But in the meantime, I'm moving on to XY characters. So as always enjoy.**

 **Chapter 6: Clemont and Emma**

It was another beautiful day in Lumiose City. Clemont and Bonnie after their adventures with Ash and Serena and later a Unovan Gym Leader named Cilan had returned to their normal life with Clemont resuming his full time duties as Lumiose City Gym Leader and Bonnie getting ready in a few weeks to go to the new Pokémon School, Professor Sycamore was starting. The two were on their way to open the gym.

"So Bonnie are you ready to go to Pokémon School in the few weeks?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah, though I am a bit nervous." Bonnie replied as her new partner Dedenne popped out of her bag.

"De dedenne!" The small orange mouse said looking up at her.

"See, even Dedenne has confidence in you." Clemont said as Bonnie looked down at her partner and smiled as the two continued to walk to the gym. However as they were continued their way to the gym they passed by a couple one with a girl with two pink haired braids and a boy with green hair as the two smiled wickedly at the sight of the gym leader and his little sister. The sight of the Lumioue Tower where the gym was insight brought a smile to both Clemont and Bonnie's face as all around were tourists coming and going and some stopping just to take a photo in front of the famous Kalosian landmark. As the two siblings were approaching the entrance to unlock the gym they were then blocked by the two punk attired couple who were watching them before.

"So you're the real Lumiouse Gym leader huh?" The punk boy asked and gave a chuckle as well as the punk girl.

"It's no wonder he replaced himself with that robot everyone keeps talking about, just look how nerdy and wimpy he is." The punk girl said as this annoyed Clemont and Bonnie as the younger sibling crossed her arms as well as Dedenne.

"Hey, that's my brother you're talking about!" Bonnie said as she pouted as Dedenne followed suit.

"Aw, look at that, the little princess wants to battle us." The punk girl said as she and the punk boy pulled out a Pokéball.

"So then let's give her one." The punk boy said as they tossed their Pokéballs releasing a Pangoro from the girl and a Krokodile from the boy as Bonnie then started to back away as her brother stood in front of her with a Pokéball in his hand.

"That's what you think." He said tossing his releasing his ace Luxray as it growled at the two intimidating Pokémon as they growled back. Just then he heard Bonnie scream as behind them was another punk girl with a Mandibuzz next to her.

"Give it up," The punk girl with the dark and flying type next to her said. "you're surrounded by us the Lumiose Gang." She said as both Bonnie and Clemont were confused.

"Lumiose Gang?" They both asked.

"That's right." The punk boy said as the two siblings looked back. "And we're here for one thing, we want all the Pokémon from the Lumiose Gym to join our gang." He said as both Clemont and Bonnie gasped.

"No, you can't take the Pokémon, their my big brothers!" Bonnie shouted as the trio laughed.

"Well then let's see if he can protect them." The punk boy said as the three began closing in on the siblings. Just then three punk trainers and their Pokémon then glowed a blue aura round them as they were just as surprised as Clemont and Bonnie were.

"Why don't you leave those two alone!" A girl voice said as everyone looked to the left to see a dark skinned girl with black curly hair and purple eyes along with an Espurr whose eyes were glowing. The girl then looked at her partner as she nodded. "Okay Mimi put them down." She said as the Espurr looked up at her and nodded as her eyes stopped glowing as the three punks and their Pokémon fell to the floor.

"Leader Emma!" The three shouted as the girl sighed and shook her head putting her hands on her hips.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not your leader." Emma said as the three punk trainers quickly got up and bowed.

"Sorry, Emma, w-we didn't mean it." One of the punk girls said, as they all looked up at her.

"Yeah, it was all a joke." The punk boy said as Emma looked unconvinced.

"You guys are just lucky _he's_ not here to see you right now." She said emphasis on the "he" coming out of her mouth.

"Yes Ma'am!" All three of the punk said.

"Good, now go!" She said pointing her finger in a direction as they called back their Pokémon to their Pokéballs and ran off. The girl then looked back at Clemont and Bonnie. "Hey are you two alright?" She said walking over to them along with her Espurr. Immediately when Bonnie saw her she had that look in her eye as a huge grin was on her face.

"Wow Emma, you're a keeper!" She said as she ran over to her stopping the black haired girl in her place as Bonnie got down on one knee as well as Dedenne who was mimicking her on her head. "Please take care of my brother!" She said as Emma was confused as Clemont began to panic.

"Bonnie I told you to cut that out!" He said pressing a button on his strap as his Aipom Arm came out of his backpack as it stretched its way over to his little sister grabbing the collar of her shirt and pulled her back towards him.

"Please think about it." Bonnie said in a singsong voice as Emma laughed nervously at Bonnie's comment as Clemont walked over to the girl.

"Sorry about that." Clemont said. "Every time my sister sees a pretty or nice girl she can't help but propose to them to be my wife." He then gave a nervous chuckle and blushed in embarrassment as did Emma.

"That's okay, I volunteer at a daycare center where I watch the little ones, so I know how you feel." She said.

"So Emma right?" Clemont asked as Emma nodded. "Thank you for saving me and my little sister." He said as Bonnie walked up to them. "But why did those guys call you their leader?" He asked.

"Oh well one time I found them ganging up on a couple one time and Mimi and I were in the neighborhood and were able to overpower them and they started making me their leader, even though I didn't want to in the first place." She said as Clemont and Bonnie understood.

"And this is Mimi?" Bonnie asked looking down at the psychic type Pokémon as Emma nodded as Bonnie went down to eye level with Espurr.

"Hi Mimi, I'm Bonnie and this is Dedenne." She said as Dedenne ran down Bonnie's arm and up to it as the two smiled as Emma looked back at the blonde gym leader.

"So, you're the real Lumiose Gym Leader huh?" She asked with a sly look on her face as Clemont blushed and adjusted his glasses.

"Yup, that's my big brother alright." Bonnie said puffing out her chest as well as Dedenne.

"Yeah, but when I'm not able to, I have my robot buddy Clembot to fill in for me." He said as the word robot got Emma's attention.

"Wait you have a robot?" She asked as she looked excited. "Can I see?" She asked as Clemont smiled and nodded.

"Well since you saved me and my sister, of course you can." He said as Emma gave Clemont a bright smile as Clemont then faced the entrance as his face began to blush, and he felt his heart beating.

"That's weird why do I feel my heart beating fast?" He muttered but was loud enough for Bonnie to hear as she pulled on his blue jumpsuit as he looked down at his little sister.

"She's a keeper." She whispered in a singsong voice but he ignored his younger sibling and followed Emma who was already ahead of the two. The three entered the gym as the black haired girl was in awe of the area around her. They soon entered a door as Clemont approached a control counsel and pressed a button on it.

"Clembot it's me Gym Leader Clemont." He said as a voice came from the other end.

"Voice Recognized. Welcome Back Master Clemont." Clembot's voice said as the door opened to the gym field. Emma was in amazement at what she saw all around her.

'Wow, this is amazing." She said breathing it all in as Clemont and Bonnie looked at each other and smiled. Just then the door at the other end of the field opened as a robot appeared walking towards them.

"Greetings Clemont, Bonnie." He said as Emma got all giddy and excited at the site.

"Wow, a real robot!" She said excitingly, examining it. "I heard that the gym was run by one but I never thought it was this one. Clemont and Bonnie couldn't help but giggle especially Clemont. Clembot blinked after looking at Emma before looking at Clemont.

"Clemont, is this girl your first opponent today?" He asked as Emma then blushed and waved her hands in front of her face.

"Me? No, no I'm not a trainer, I'm just here to visit." She said as Clemont and Bonnie were confused.

"You're not a trainer?" Clemont asked.

"But you have Mimi as your partner, don't you?" Bonnie asked as Emma looked at her as Mimi hopped into Emma's arms.

"Well kind of." Emma answered. "See, I didn't have enough money to buy a Pokéball to catch her so she's my unofficial partner." She then looked down at Mimi as she was cuddling her.

"But you know, I'm sure she wouldn't mind." She said as Mimi looked up at her. "Right Mimi?" She asked as a confident look was on Mimi's face as she hopped off.

"Well okay," Clemont said pushing his glasses up. "We can have an unofficial gym battle then." He said with a confident look on his face. A while later, Clemont and Emma were on opposite sides of the field with Bonnie and Dedenne in the stands and Clembot as the official.

"This battle between Clemont the Lumiose Gym Leader and Emma will now begin." The robot announced. "Each trainer will use one Pokémon each and the battle will end when one of the two is not able to battle." He said as Clemont held up his Pokéball.

"Alright go Bunnelby!" He said as the red and white sphere opened as a gray rabbit came out of it.

"I choose you Mimi!" Emma said as the Espurr stood in front of her ready for action.

"Alright, battle begin!" Clembot said as the battle between the two started.

"Bunnelby use Mud Shot!" Clemont said as several spheres of mud appears around the gray rabbits ears as they then flown towards Mimi.

"Mimi counter with psybeam!" Emma said as Mimi looked up and fired beams from her eyes towards the mud balls as the two moves collided, as the battle continued. A little while later two along with their Pokémon and Bonnie and Dedenne were sitting on the bench.

"Wow Emma, you and Mimi were really strong out there." Bonnie said as Emma smiled.

"Thanks Bonnie." Emma said as Clemont nodded.

"I agree, you and Mimi nearly beat me and Bunnelby." The glasses wearing gym leader said.

"Yeah _nearly_ being the keyword there." Emma replied giving Clemont a playful punch as the two laughed and then looking away the two blushing, Bonnie looking at Dedenne the two smiling as she then had an idea.

"Hey, want to go to my brother's room and see some of the other stuff he's made?" Bonnie asked as Emma smiled.

"Sure." She replied looking at Clemont. "If that's okay with your brother." Clemont nodded.

"Yeah, my first gym battle isn't for another hour." He said as the three got up and went to the door on the other side of the gym their Pokémon following them. When they got to Clemont's room Emma was once again in awe at all the gizmos she saw.

"Wow, Clemont you made all of this?" Emma asked as Clemont nodded.

"Yeah, as well as a Gym Leader, I'm also an inventor." He said.

"See that's why Clembot was invented in the first place." Bonnie said. "He wanted to create him so he could focus on his inventions more than his duties as a gym leader, of course he had to learn the hard way." Emma was confused by this as she looked at Clemont with a questionable look.

"It's a long story." He said. "Let's just say I learned a very important lesson that as well as trying to be an inventor I also have to try and being a great gym leader."

"Although some of the inventions he makes totally backfires on him." Bonnie said giggling as Emma was confused.

"And by backfire you mean…?" She asked as Bonnie finished her sentence.

"The go boom in his face." Bonnie's finished sentence sent Emma into a bunch of giggles as well as Bonnie as Clemont looked a bit annoyed and looked away. "But sometimes they don't always do that." Bonnie said. "In fact when my brother was around my age, he helped invent a whole bunch of cool stuff for a city nearby where he went to school to."

"Wow, Clemont that's really amazing." Emma said as Clemont had a smile return to his face.

"Thanks Emma." He said. After giving her a tour of the rest of the inventions he made during his travels, Clemont and Emma stood outside of the Lumiose Tower.

"Clemont I had a really good time this morning, thank you for showing me your gym." Emma said.

"You're welcome, but it's you who I should be thanking." Clemont said in reply. "If it wasn't for you, my sister and I would've been in big trouble" He said as Emma blushed.

"Aw it was nothing." She said as then there was silence between the two, the only noise were the people around them either talking or taking pictures. "Hey Clemont, I was wondering, if you would like to go see a movie with me or something." She said causing Clemont to blush again.

"You mean, like a date?" He asked as Emma's cheeks turned pink as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Kind of, I just want us to get to know each other a bit more." She said as Clemont was silent as he then had a smile on his face and nodded.

"Sure, I'd like to hang out with you." He said as Emma had a big smile on her face.

"Thank you!" She said hugging Clemont as he was surprised and hugged her back, as they stood like that for a while until they broke the hug.

"So how about this weekend?" He asked as Emma nodded.

"Yeah." She said as she then pecked him on the cheek stunning Clemont in surprise. Emma giggled as she then walked off with Mimi following her. "See you this weekend Clemont." She called back as Clemont snapped out of his stunned stated as he put a hand on his check where she kissed him as he saw her continue to walk off and smiled.

"Well what do you know, guess I found a keeper by myself." He said as he walked back to the gym.

 **So if anyone is wondering, yes its Emma from the postgame of Pokémon X and Y. I know people wanted me to do Korrina or maybe Lilia but I wanted to do it more similar to the game at the end. Plus I was kind of hoping she and Looker would've shown up in Greninja's last episode appearance. I'm also posting the last chapter with this one so stay tune. So until next time,**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94 signing out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to the seventh and final chapter of Poké Romance. So after several months of waiting here is the final chapter and as always I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

 **Chapter 7: Max and Bonnie**

In a forest somewhere in the Kalos Region, a young girl with blonde hair in pony tail with a small orange mouse on her shoulder, was heading to her next adventure.

"Isn't this great Dedenne?" She asked. "Just me and you on our own journey?" She asked as Dedenne cried out in joy. "This sure brings me back though." She said with a sad smile on her face. "These were the same trails and roads we traveled with my brother, Ash and Serena when we were younger." She said as she then looked at one of the trees and saw a small green creature on one of them. "Well at least we have Squishy to watch over us when we aren't in a town while calling big brother." She said. She then heard the cry of a Pokémon. "Did you hear that Dedenne?" She asked as the little orange mouse nodded. "Sounds like a Pokémon in trouble." She said as she ran towards the sound of the Pokémon's cry. She ran until she saw a humanoid figure which look liked a ballerina. "A Kirlia!" Bonnie said in surprised as a Kirlia looked worried. "What's wrong Kirlia?" Bonnie asked. Kirlia then turned around and walked the other way as Bonnie looked at her partner. "Let's go, Dedenne." She said with a serious look on her face as did Dedenne as she followed the psychic type Pokémon. Just then they arrive at a cliff side as Kirlia pointed down to a dark blue haired boy with glasses, wearing a green shirt, and brown shorts as Bonnie gasped. "That boy needs our help." She said as she slid down the cliff on her white boots to get to the bottom. She then ran over to the boy as she then kneeled down and put her ear on his chest as she heard a heartbeat as she sighed and relief. "Well he's okay." She said as she then put her hand on top of his head as she felt a huge bump on his head. "Just as I thought." Bonnie then looked and saw Kirla tremble in fear. "What's wrong Kirlia?" She then heard a growl as she looked up to see a mean looking Pangoro. "Uh oh, I think we're in trouble." She said as she then gasped as Dedenne then hopped off her shoulder and ran back up the cliff. "Dedenne come back!" She cried out but the orange ball shaped mouse didn't listen as she dodged Pangoro's paw that was trying to grab her, and jumped on its arm then on to its face and nuzzled it as electricity came from the orange mouse's cheeks stunning it as Bonnie smiled. "Great job Dedenne!" Bonnie cheered as Dedenne jumped off the falling Pangoro and ran back down the cliff and onto Bonnie's shoulder as the blond hair girl looked at Kirlia. "Kirlia can you get us out of here?" She asked as the psychic type nodded as she used Psychic to levitate them back to the top next to the knocked out Pangoro while Kirlia still levitated the unconscious boy. "Okay lets go before he gets up." She said as they all ran as far as possible as they exited the forest and arrived at a lake. "Okay we can stay here." She said as Kirlia put the boy slowly down onto the grass. Bonnie then put her hands on her hips and looked at the lake. "If only I had an ice type Pokémon. Just then Kirlia then went over blew out a frosty breath causing the area of the lake where they were to freeze. "Great job Kirlia." Bonnie said petting the Psychic's head as she pulled out a Pokéball. "Alright go Chespin!" She said as the grass type appeared. "Chespin use Vine Whip to smash the ice." She commanded as Chespin nodded as two vines appeared from its back and smashed the ice into several pieces. "Okay that's good enough." Bonnie said as she took her yellow backpack off and opened a zipper and pulled out a plastic bag and put a few pieces of ice into it. "Okay this should do it." Closing the bag then walking over to where the boy was laying and slowly lifted his head and put it underneath and lowering it. "Whew, that should do it." Bonnie said wiping the sweat off her forehead. She then looked to see the sun beginning to sweat. "Well, best getting started on dinner and get food ready for you too." She said looking at Kirlia, Chespin and Dedenne as they smiled. A little while later the sun was already setting on the horizon as it was starting to get dark. As Bonnie was almost done with the soup and had already served Kirlia, Chespin and Dedenne their food when the boy began to stir as he suddenly gasped and got up.

"Kirlia!" He shouted as Bonnie looked back to see him get up and walked over to him.

"It's okay, Kirlia is okay see?" She said pointing to his Pokémon as Kirlia stopped what she was doing and walked over to her trainer.

"Kirlia, thank goodness." The boy said patting his partner as he then looked back up at the girl. "What happened, last time I remembered I was attacked by a Pokémon." He said as Bonnie nodded.

"You were, it was a Pangoro." Bonnie said. "You must've entered its territory and you fell off the cliffy edge. But Dedenne and I found your Kirlia and she led us to you and we were able to help you get out." She said as the boy was amazed and smiled.

"Wow thank you." The boy said as he looked towards his partner. "You too Kirlia." The psychic type smiled.

"By the way, my name is Bonnie." Bonnie said as her partner hoped on her shoulder, as well as her grass type ran next to her. "And this is Dedenne, and Chespin." She said as her two partners greeted the boy.

"My name is Max and you already met Kirlia." He said as Bonnie smiled.

"Nice to meet you Max." She said as Max smiled back.

"You too Bonnie." He replied as Bonnie then remembered.

"Oh yeah, that's right, I just got dinner done, would you like to join me?" She asked as Max nodded.

"Sure that would be great." He said as they got up and went to the table Bonnie set up. As they sat down to eat, Max was amazed at the taste of the soup. "Wow this sure taste good, you're a good cook Bonnie." Bonnie blushed at Max's complement.

"Thank you." The blonde replied." But it's my brother whose the real chef, he gave me the recipes he use to do on our previous journey." She said.

"Wait you and your brother went on a journey before?" Max asked as Bonnie nodded.

"Yeah, but that was before I was old enough to get my own starter." She said.

"So you're brother was on a journey then?" Max asked as Bonnie nodded.

"Yup, me, my brother and two others." She said.

"No kidding." Max said. "I was too young to get my own Pokémon and then it was me, my sister and two others too." He said as he then gasped. "Oh yeah, I forgot." He then pulled out a Pokéball from his belt. "I have another partner too." He said as he tossed it as a orange and yellow feathered bird.

"Torchic!" The bird chirped as Bonnie was amazed.

"Torchic?" She asked. "Isn't a Torchic the fire starter type you get in the Hoenn Region?" She asked as Max nodded.

"Yup, in fact that's where I'm from." He answered.

"But why are you here in Kalos? I thought you'd have your start in Hoenn." She said as Max grinned and scratched the side of his cheek.

"Well I remember there was this girl with a Pokémon called a Braixen who was from here and I got curious especially since our region's champion Steven can Mega Evolve his Metagross, and the Mega Evolve connection between our two regions." He said as Bonnie realized what he was talking about.

"Wait you mean Serena, a girl who wears a cute pink fedora?" She asked as Max nodded.

"Yeah that's her." Max said. "She said that she came to see us because apparently she traveled around with Ash." Bonnie was surprised.

"Wait, I know Ash!" She said as it was Max's turn to be surprised.

"You do?" He asked as the blonde-haired girl nodded.

"Yeah, and she and Ash traveled with me and my brother before." She said.

"Well what do ya know." Max said. "He travelled with me and my sister along with his friend Brock through the Hoenn Region and Kanto's Battle Frontier." He said as both he and Bonnie begin to laugh for a bit as it soon died down.

"Well, I guess we're all connected through Ash." Bonnie said as Max nodded. She then let out a yawn and looked up at the night sky. "Wow it's getting late, we should get ready for bed." the

"I agree." Max said as he helped Bonnie clean up as their Pokémon joined in to cleaning up after themselves. After they finished clearing the table Bonnie showed Max that the table she was using was an automatic folding table created by her brother as she pressed a button below the table top as it folded into a square surprising the Hoenn native. Afterwards, the two set up their tents as Max was getting ready when he looked over and was amazed when Bonnie came out in her Lilligant themed pajamas. Max blushed at this especially with her hair down. "Wow Bonnie, you look really cute in that outfit." He said as Bonnie's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Thank you Max." She said as she crawled into her tent and looked back. "Good night." She said as she disappeared inside.

"Good night." Max whispered and entered his own tent as the two fell asleep as they thought of each other. The next day, the two had decided to help out each other getting to the next town and from there they would go there separate ways. "Okay, according to my Pokénav we should be close to the next town real soon." He said as Bonnie smiled.

"That's great news." She said as then it was replaced with a frown. "But…" She said as Max looked at her.

"But?" He asked as the two then stopped.

"Max, I was wondering would you…" Bonnie said as she then paused at her statement and looked down her face blushing.

"Would I what?" Max asked approaching her as Bonnie looked back up.

"Well, I know my way around the Kalos Region, but I was wondering, if you would like to travel along with me." She said as Max was surprised.

"Wow Bonnie this is quite unexpected." Max said scratching the back of his head. "But yeah, I would like to travel with you." He said as Bonnie's face lit up with a smile. "Beside it's like what they always say, it's awesome to travel with friends on a journey." Bonnie giggled at his remark as he she than took his hand the two blushing.

"Thanks Max, I'm glad we get to travel together and support each other." She said as she then leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek as Max's face turned even redder as he smiled back at her.

"Me too Bonnie, me too." He said as the two walked hand in hand with their partners in tow on to their next adventure.

 **So thank you everyone for reading this. Sorry if it took this long to get this done, but thanks again to everyone who read this and until next time,**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94 signing out.**


End file.
